


A Little Lord's Warning, Upon Deaf Ears

by DemonKingKurama



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: Blood, Canonical Character Death, F/M, POV First Person, Secret love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 19:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonKingKurama/pseuds/DemonKingKurama
Summary: After helping her defeat Aldrich, Devourer of Gods, and proceeding to do this same in his own world, the Ashen One returns to Firelink Shrine, a twisted soul in his possession, and a gift awaiting him in Ludleth's possession... But also, a warning.
Relationships: Anri of Astora/Ashen One
Kudos: 19





	A Little Lord's Warning, Upon Deaf Ears

**Author's Note:**

> Not really sure if F/M really fits what's going on, but it's the closest that fits at all. Also not entirely sure if the brief violence is enough to warrant an explicit rating, but I don't think so. Did my best to replicate how Andre and Ludleth would speak, and it probably sucks, but i tried. This isn't a very serious work, done in slightly over an hour in a brief bout of passion towards a fictional character.

That wretched saint’s soul within my possession, the Firelink Shrine was my destination. Manifesting from one bonfire to the other in a cloud of embers, I made my way up those crumbling old stairs to pay Lord Ludleth a visit, and see what he could make out of this old Lord’s soul. As a dropped over the ledge behind his throne, he turned to me.

“Ahh, well met. Thou'rt at last returned. Knowest thou the name, Anri of Astora? The brave girl left this, as thanks.” He said, holding out to me a fine looking blade, though much smaller than the one that rested upon my shoulders. “Though she gave no elucidation... So. Happened upon any twisted souls?”

I took the sword, and examined it briefly… Indeed, it was as I had assumed. Her very own blade… Now mine. I slid it into the sheathe upon my hip, which had gone unused in many a day, though I never saw the worth in casting aside lest I came across a stronger blade that might fit within it.

Without a word on the subject, I presented him with the soul of Aldrich, flickering almost like a flame itself as it rested in my hand. He examined it briefly, before shaking his head. “I’m afraid I cannot do anything that would interest thou with such a soul…”

“Ah, that’s a shame…” I replied with a small sigh, before closing my fist around the soul, and feeling it’s power course through me briefly. “I hope i’ll come across a more worthwhile soul soon enough. Thank you.” I began to step towards the ledge, but I was stopped as he spoke up again.

"Now, heed this little warning, from this little lord. Seek not the girl. She knoweth her fate. What will become of her upon her duty's end. She would not wish thee follow her."

“...Of course. I understand.” I muttered, before jumping from the throne’s platform to the ash-covered floor below. I approached the bonfire, and after resting my greatsword on the ground, I stared into it’s calming glow for a brief moment… Then set my gaze directly forward, on Andre. Sliding Anri’s blade from it’s new sheath, I came up to him.

As I stepped close, his hammer stilled and he looked up at me. “Ahh, well met. Tis good to see y’ in good health. What needs smithing this day?”

I held out the blade I had just been gifted, By the look on his face, I could tell he was surprised to see me handling a blade so respectfully, one that as far as he knew was just another weapon pried from some hollow’s cold, dead hands. He set down his hammer and took it as carefully as I had handed it to him, examining it. “...Hmm, a fine blade like this would require that Twinklin’ Titanite… Y’ got any on ya?”

“Plenty.” Was all I replied with, producing the shining stones from one of the pouches strapped to me. “This is how many it usually takes to bring out these kinds of weapon’s fullest potential, right?”

He gave me an odd look, but seemed to decide whatever he wanted to ask was none of his business as he took the stones without a word. “I’ll call y’ over once it’s finished, unless ye would prefer I hold onto it until yer next return?”

“No, i’ll be waiting. I have some business with the Firekeeper as well.” And with that, I turned, and headed back to the center of the shrine… To wait.

It wasn’t too long before the sword was finished, and my business with the Firekeeper had concluded. Sheathing it carefully, I knelt before the bonfire, and closed my eyes as a storm of ash and ember swept me away… Far away, to that fiery lake beneath the catacombs.

As I walked down the path from the bonfire nearest the lake, able to take a moment to think with the Giant’s Ballista disabled, I hoped dearly my reasoning was wrong. That she wouldn’t be here, that she wouldn’t be… Anywhere. That despite what I wished to do, I wouldn’t have to see her… Like that.

Sadly, it was a short walk to the cave where I put poor Horace to rest… And as I tightly gripped the hilt of Anri’s sword, and tears welled up in my eyes, I realized that this would mean the two would never have to be separated again. “My dear Anri…” I muttered to myself as I slowly walked into the cave, the red cape of my Lothric Knight chest piece fluttering just slightly. “Why did it have to end this way..? Why was I cursed… To lose you?”

As I rounded the final corner, I could see her there, off in the distance, standing over Horace’s grave… My heart ached. Was she mourning him? Could she? Surely, she had gone hollow… Was their connection so deep, that even through a hollowed mind, she could still mourn his passing? I stepped quietly, readying her… No, my blade, and lifting my shield. Though I moved near silently, something caused her to turn to me as I neared. Although I still could not see her face, though I had long wished to, I could feel it… This was no longer the woman I had quietly fallen for. It was a monster, masquerading itself as her. 

As soon as my stance shifted, that familiar form came rushing at me. It was hardly a fair fight. The dagger in its hands came down towards me, imbued with flame. With a swift swipe of my left arm, I knocked it away, and left the monster open. For a split second, I hesitated, but only that long. With a sound that had never turned my stomach before as it did now, my blade slid cleanly through it’s stomach, and out it’s back. I would think it looked shocked, if I believed it truly felt any emotion at all. I held still, until the body went limp, at which point I merely pointed the blade down, allowing gravity to do the work.

I picked her up… Her body. Her lifeless corpse. Though my hand had been steady, tears streamed down my face as it fully dawned on me that she was gone, forever. I brought her over, to Horace’s grave, and gently set her down, resting her back against it. I knelt down.. I dared not remove her helmet, as I knew that I would not see who I had wanted to see all this time. I rested the sword, stained with her blood, on her lap.

“Anri… I love you. I’m sorry I never got to tell you… While you were here. I pray you’re in a better place now… I can only hope.” With those words, I stood, and headed back towards the entrance… Wondering how I might be able to seal it off, so that none may ever disturb their eternal rest.


End file.
